The Death Eraser
by Viggo-SSX
Summary: Yay    This is my first fanfiction, which will only be viewable on this account for 2 days,  but I'll upload it on another account named SoraSoraT as soon as possible
1. Chapter 1: Ryuk

The Death Eraser

Chapter 1: Ryuk

I'm just a normal girl, nothing ever happens to me.

So why today? It's supposed to be the most normal day of my life, so why now? Why is it this day, that everything that should never have happened, happens to me? I don't know. I guess nobody knows. I guess this is just fate, my fate.

I was walking home from the university when it happened. I heard something, I looked up and there it came. A notebook dropped from the sky. I winced as it touched the ground. Even at that moment, I knew it was something very special, something magical, something that would change my life forever.

Slowly, I walked over to the notebook and picked it up. What happened then, was almost impossible to describe. The moment I touched the notebook, I knew someone was standing behind me. I turned around and found myself face to face with the most horrible monster I'd every seen!

It was incredibely skinny and tall. It's hair was pitch black and spiky. I couldn't even describe his clothes. It almost looked like they were growing on him! A small book hung from a chain attached to his belt. Disconcerted, I realized that it was similar to the notebook I'd just picked up.

I probably looked extremly terrified, because the monster grinned and said: "Hi, I'm Ryuk."

It could talk…some magical notebook drops from the sky, and now a huge man-eating (or at least that's how it looked) monster comes up to me and says 'Hi'? I felt like I was going to faint, but the sight of 'Ryuk' made me stay wide awake!

"I…I'm Lora" I stuttered, amazed that I could say anything.

"Nice to meet you! Say, do you have any apples?" Ryuk asked. "Uhh, yeah.." I said and got out the apple that was left from my lunch. The monster grabbed it before I could even offer it to him and began to eat it. He smiled delightfully as the apple juice ran over his chin and down his arms. "Juicy!" he exclaimed, seeming perfectly happy. "Oh, I'm a Shinigami by the way!" he said with his mouth full of apple. It looked like his mother never taught him eating manners, if he even had a mother…

"Exc…excuse me, what's a Shinigami? Is that something Chinese?" "Japanese to be exact, but I guess it's all the same for you westerners. It means Angel of Death."

This was too much for me. An Angel of Death just randomly asked me for an apple?

My vision blurred and before I could call for help, I passed out.

When I woke up, I was laying on the ground. Next to me was an enormous beast with wings: Ryuk.

Trying not to faint again, I got up. Ryuk noticed me and smiled, if you could call that smiling. Personally, I'd call it looking-extremly-creepy. "Well, that sure took a long time! I finished my apple five minutes ago! Anyways, I guess I'll have to tell you what I'm doing here and what that notebook is that you're holding!"

Instinctively I looked down and saw I was holding on to the booklet with both of my hands, as if I wanted to protect it from something. I quickly hid it, and faced the Shinigami again.

"Okay, tell me please. Tell me everything!" I was amazed by the sudden confidence in my voice. I wanted to know everything about this Shinigami from heaven and about the notebook, _my_ notebook…

"Well, first off, you must know that you're the only one who can see and hear me, because you are the owner of the Death Note. However, if anyone else touches the Death Note, they'll see me too."

"Ehm, what's a Death Note?" I asked carefully. "Ah right, you wouldn't know. It's the notebook you're holding. You can write names in it and those people will die. All of the rules are written in it. It used to be another Shinigami's notebook. Someone called Gelus, but he died. After him, Rem got the notebook, but she died as well, so I got it. I'm not complaining though, now I won't be bored for a while!"

I stared at the Shinigami. How could he…say all of that so casually. This notebook is able to kill people and two Shinigami's died because of it, but Ryuk talks about it as if it's the most normal situation in the world? I didn't understand it at all, but I decided that I had to get some more information before Ryuk magically dissappeared again.

"So why did this book fall from the sky?" I asked. "Ah well, I dropped it." Ryuk answered. "The Shinigami Realm was boring, so I dropped the Death Note to see if something interesting would happen to it." "Ah…you were bored so you decided to drop a Book of Death with the ability of killing all humans on Earth to see if something interesting would happen?" I asked, not being able to believe what I just heard. "Yup, that's pretty much it!" Ryuk answered cheerfully. "Now, if you don't mind. It's getting late, your parents might be worrying about you and I wouldn't mind another apple!"

I kept on forgetting that other people couldn't see Ryuk. Everytime someone looked at me, I felt like I got a heart attack. Oh no, they've seen him! It's all over!

I probably looked weirder then the Shinigami would have looked to them, being that paranoïd. I had to act normally, or even a little kid would see that there was something wrong with me.

Eating dinner with a Shinigami sitting in your living room is a rather strange experience. Especially when everyone else has absolutely no idea that he's there. I wondered if another Shinigami had ever been in my house and watched me eat without me knowing. Probably not though, since they can only come to this world when they drop their Death Notes.

As soon as I finished my dinner, I ran upstairs with a bunch of apples, saying I had to study.

I quickly closed the door behind me and put the apples on the table. I wasn't even surprised anymore when Ryuk walked through the wall. At this point, everything seemed possible.

"Okay, where were we?" Ryuk asked while helping himself to another apple. "Ah yes, the Death Note. Well, I'd suggest you just write a name in it right now! Who do you want to kill?" This question shocked me. Who did I want to kill? Why would _I_ want to kill anyone? "Nobody" "Huh?" Ryuk looked up. "What do you mean 'nobody?' There must be someone you want to kill?" "No, I don't want to be a murderer!" "Arghh!" Ryuk groaned. I knew I shouldn't have given this to a girl! "This has nothing to do with me being a girl! It has to do with my being a good person!" I said firmly.

I wasn't afraid of Ryuk anymore, he was just some weird apple-eating human-killing monster and I wanted nothing to do with him.

"But…but you have a Death Note, you _have_ to kill someone! That's like a rule...hmm, no it isn't. Well, it should be a rule! Now I'm going to be bored again!" Ryuk muttered, definetely not amused.

"You can kill me" I said, "but I'll never kill anyone!" He seemed to consider that idea for a moment, but then shook his head. "I can only kill you when it's your time, but I have another idea." He grabbed something from his pocket and put it in my hand.

I looked at it. "Uhh, it's an eraser?" I asked stupidly. "Yes, It's the Death Eraser! You can erase any name in that notebook and those people will come to life again." That idea sounded a lot better! "But, is therea Death Pen then too?" I asked curiously, he never told me about that. "No, you can use any pen to write down names." "And can you use any eraser too?" "No, there's only one Death Eraser! Other ones won't have any effect to those dead people." "But that's not fair!" "Hey, we're not Angels of Life, are we? We're supposed to kill people, but you're being stubborn, I had to give it to you!" "Oh, okay…" I guess that made sense.

"So, I can erase any names I want to erase in here?" "Yup!" "Can I erase all of them?" Ryuk sighed: "I'm afraid so, but what's the point? They're better of dead anyway!"

I ignored him. Carefully, I opened the Death Note and tried to decide on a name to erase first.

There were so many of them! I shuddered at the thought of how many people the last owner must have killed. Then I noticed there was a piece of paper taped to the notebook. It had been torn out before.

I tried to read the name on it, but part of it was covered in blood. MIAHL KEHL. "That's Mihael Keehl" Ryuk said, looking at the name as well. "People used to call him Mello. I wouldn't erase that name though, he's ma..." Too late, I had erased the name already.

"He's what?" I asked . "He's a maffia leader" Ryuk sighed.

"What?" I screamed. "I just made a maffia boss come to life again?" "Hey, be quiet! Your family can still hear you, you know!

"Lora, did something happen?" I heard my mom calling from the living room. "No mom, I'm going to sleep now!" I shouted back. "Have a good sleep honey!" she answered.

"Ryuk, when will the maffia guy…rise from the death again?" I asked frightened. "I don't know, I've never used that eraser!" "How do you know it works?" "Did I ever tell you it works?" Ryuk asked.

I sighed relieved. Ryuk had been lying all this time. No maffia boss would come to life because of me. And with that, I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Mello

Chapter 2: Mello

The next morning I awoke to yet another surprise.

Next to my bed, a young man was laying on the floor. He was sleeping.

I looked around and found Ryuk licking the apple juice that he'd spilled on the table last night. I sighed, didn't he have any pride?

"Ryuk!" I wispered. He looked up and grinned. "Hmm, looks like the Eraser does work, doesn't it?" "What do you mean?" I asked. Ryuk pointed to the sleeping guy. "That's Mello the maffia boss, remember?" Ryuk said. I looked at Mello again. He didn't look like a maffiosi at all. He was so young and so…handsome. I continued to stare at him dreamingly, not realising that I was almost falling of the bed. I then lost my balance, fell off the bed, over Mello and on the ground. "Oww…" I whined, but another sound made my hair stand on end. Yawning. Mello sleepily turned around and opened his eyes. I stared at him absolutely terrified. What would he do? Would he try to kill me? Should I write his name in my Death Note? I looked at the table, where the notebook was lying. Would I be able to get there in time?

Nothing happened though. Mello just looked at me sheepishly. "I'm alive…" he said. "Um, yeah, I kind of…" I begun, but I couldn't finish my sentence. Someone was coming up the stairs!

Before he could protest, I pushed Mello under the bed, hid him under a blanket, and pretended I was still sleeping when my mom came in. "Lora, it's past 10 o'clock! You never sleep that long on a Saturday! And look what a mess! Here, I'll make up your bed properly!" she said.

"Noooooooo!" I shouted and hopped out of my bed again. "I'll do that, you just go down and make yourself a nice cup of tea! I'll be right down!" I said as I jumped between her and the bed. She looked at me suspiciously and for a second I thought she'd just push me away and do it anyways, but she didn't. She just smiled and said: "okay! I'll see you in a few minutes!" I heard her talk to herself while she went back downstairs: "Ahh, our Lora sure is growing up!"

I smiled for a second, but then faced my bed again.

Mello was just crawling from under the bed and his expression wasn't exactly what you could call happy.

"What the hell was that for?" he said angrily as he got up. "Eeek! Stay away!" I warned, but I didn't sound half as confident as I had meant to.

Then I did something so stupid, I don't even know why I did it. I slapped him.

Immediately, I thought this would be the end for me. I just slapped an already angry maffiosi.

Helplessly, I fleeded to the other side of the room and hid in a corner, making myself as small as possible.

Mello looked at me unbelievingly, but not mad. I think he was laughing at me rather then wanting to kill me. "A little girl just slapped me and runs away to hide in a corner? That's rather dumb. Come on, little coward. Finish me if you can!" he exclaimed.

"Pleeaaseee, don't kill me!" I begged, shuddering with fear. "Oooh, where's the confidence now? Don't back out now, you're in the middle of a fight here!" he snapped. He spread his arms out. "Kill me!"

And then, I started crying. I felt as stupid as I looked, which was without a doubt _very_ stupid. "I don't want to die! Please spare me! I've done nothing wrong! I just erased your name and now you're here, but I didn't want this to happen and…" I cried, but I couldn't finish my sentence.

"I'm not going to kill you, but what? You erased my name where?" Mello asked anxiously.

Carefully, I got up and picked up the notebook. "This" I said, and I showed him the notebook. "You're name was written in this and I erased it"

His reaction was undescribable. His eyes widended, he opened and closed his mouth a few times and then fell to the ground. For a second I thought he had died on the spot, but then he got up again.

"Gi…give it to me!" he commanded and he stretched out his arms. The look in his eyes was dead scary. It was like he was possessed by the Death Note.

Instictively, I put a step back. "No, it's mine!" He tried to grab it, but I avoided his hands skillfully.

"I…found Kira" he said, seeming intoxicated. "Who is Kira? What are you talking about?" I asked skeptically.

Mello looked at me evily. "You're Kira! You're a murderer! I must kill you!" He fetched a knife out of his pocket and walked towards me. "No, stop!" I screamed. "I'm not Kira! I have never killed anyone! A Shinigami gave me this notebook yesterday!"

Mello stopped for a second. "Shinigami?" he asked doubtfully. "Yes! Here, touch this!" I held out the notebook to him. Mello touched it and then saw Ryuk too.

"Welcome back Mello" Ryuk said grinning. "Shinigami…Ryuk" Mello said.

They kept looking at eachother, and it might have gone on for a long time if mom hadn't come up again. I wanted to hide Mello under the bed again, but he'd already hid by himself.

"Lora, I keep hearing strange noises and screaming from your room! Are you watching a scary movie again?" my mom said. "And you still haven't made up your bed! Now I'll really do it myself! You know I can't stand messiness!"

Before I could do anything, she pulled out the blanket from under my bed and looked under the bed. I was desperately looking for a reason for the creepy guy who she would see, but I couldn't come up with anything. I waited for her to scream and ask me what he was doing there, but instead, she did nothing at all. "It's so dusty under your bed! When was the last time you vaccumed here?" she exclaimed.

This didn't make sense at all! Not understandingly, I looked at Ryuk for answers. "He jumped out of the window" Ryuk explained. Out of the window? But this was the second floor! Well, I guess if he's a maffia leader, he's used to that kind of stuff.

"Here, look! Doesn't that look much better?" mom said proudly. "What, uh yeah.." I mumbled. She smiled and left my room again.

"But Ryuk, where did Mello go?" I asked worried. What if he was caught by the police? "I don't know, he just jumped out of the window and disappeared!" Ryuk said, obviously not caring about Mello's safety.

I sighed and sat down on my bed. Even though I'd only known him for about an hour and he'd tried to kill me twice in that time, I missed Mello already.


End file.
